Never Too Late
by Shiwft Sitri
Summary: What if Sirzechs was beyond limits of being a sis-con, to the point where he decided to eliminate Issei for ensuring his sister's well-being. When a perfect offer from Khaos Brigade came, how can he refuse ?/ Takes place in vol10/ Issei x Fem!Vali as always/
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Shiwft Sitri here, but not with AoS and PoD. This is the betrayal story I promised, I just wanted so badly to start this fiction. I don't know if I can ever update this story along with AoS and PoD, but I think it'll be good. My main interest will be on my other story, I'll write this story whenever I finish writing another chapter of AoS and PoD, know that. Let's start, I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, IT BELONGS TO ICHIEI-SENSEI AND I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **[Sacred Gears]"**

" _ **[Sacred Gears Mentally]"**_

" **Chants"**

 **Chapter 1-) Downfall**

 **(Underworld, 1 week before Rating game between Gremory and Bael)**

Inside the dark room **(The same room that they discussed about Loki)** there was respective leaders of each Faction. Azazel, Shemhazai and Baraqiel with their usual outfits, they were on the left side of the table. Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael were on the right side of the table, with their formal outfit. Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus, and Ajuka Beelzebub were on south side, with their Maou outfit. On Devil's side Falbium Asmodeus was snoring loudly, Serafall was in her usual happy-girl style while glaring at Gabriel, Ajuka was eagerly waiting meeting to finish, Sirzechs had a stoic look on his face.

Azazel had a bored look on his face and playing with his hair, not giving a damn about the meeting, Shemhazai was shaking his head at his friend's attitude, Baraqiel was the stoic one on the Fallen Side. Archangel Michael was smiling brightly, Gabriel on her usual happy girl style while glaring back at Serafall, Raphael was like Governor General, not giving a damn about meeting, Uriel was the stoic one on Angel side. All of the leaders were thinking why they were called so sudden, except Maou Lucifer, who called them here. The Crimson-Haired Maou coughed and gained everyone's attention effectively, He cleared his throat and began.

"I am sure all of you are wondering why I called so sudden" Governor-General yawned and replied.

"Of course, I was having my beauty sleep ya know, like Sera and Gabriel" His words made everyone laugh, somehow Azazel always break the serious mood in the meeting in an instant. Sirzechs waited everyone to compose themselves, when they did he began.

"I called everyone for discussing the next battle against Khaos Brigade and a special offer made by them" Everyone's curiosity rose when they heard last part, why would their enemies make an offer to them. Michael asked for everyone.

"Why would they make an offer to us?" Sirzechs quickly gained his serious side again, he was thinking about that before they made the offer and he was trying to figure out a way to exile _him_ , he couldn't control his power and he could become a threat in future.

"It is about Heavenly Dragons, both Issei and Validian" Now everyone was curious beyond limits, even Falbium, who woke when everyone laughed. Azazel was shocked and curious, what they would want from his adoptive daughter and Issei, who was a son to him.

"What they want from Issei-chi?" Serafall asked with a childish voice, from what she knew Issei was a kind and perverted boy, she saw him on observation day and she liked him, and she wouldn't mind a Sitri threesome with him if he was in relationship with her dear sister.

"They want us to remove our heavenly dragon from battle, completely, they said if we banish him from our side. They'll exile White-One from their side, in other words, they want us to assassinate Issei while they do the same with Lucifer Heiress" He seriously said while remaining his stoic face, Crimson Haired Maou made everybody shocked, they weren't expecting something like that. Sirzechs continued.

"I, as the representative of Devils, accept this deal. If any of you want to deny, please say now" Angels made a circle and discussed together.

"My brothers, I want to side with Sirzechs on this one, White One is a Big Problem and she continues to grow powerful. Our heavenly dragon is nowhere near to her level, I say we should accept" Uriel said with seriousness on his voice, Gabriel made a concerned face, she didn't like the thought of backstabbing someone, and Issei was willing to sacrifice his life over his friends, they need allies like him.

"I think we should not, he is a very powerful ally to us and like White Dragon Empress he continues to get powerful. Just the thought of betraying someone disgusts me" Blonde-Haired beauty said with sadness on her voice, Michael sighed and replied to his sister.

"Gabriel, my dear sister, I can understand your concern over the boy, but you know our father's last wish, he wanted us to create a peaceful world and live along with every creature, if we deny Sirzechs offer right now we could lead our race into war. I am with Uriel on this one" Gabriel depressively nod, everyone looked at Raphael, who was still thinking.

"No problem for me, like Uriel said their dragon is more powerful and have more potential than ours, I don't have any reason to refuse this deal" Michael nodded at him and they returned to table and saw Fallen side was still thinking about their decision.

"I, as the representative of Angels, accept this deal" Michael seriously said to Sirzechs, who nodded and they looked at fallen side. Azazel, Baraqiel and Shemhazai were still discussing, like angels they formed a circle around them.

"I won't accept this deal, Issei is a son to me, and all of you know about Validian" Azazel stated seriously while crossing his arms, he won't betray his children like that. Shemhazai sighed, he knew nothing can change his mind, Baraqiel opened his mouth.

"Azazel, think about the peace we worked for, 2 heavenly dragons are nothing if it means world peace, I know you already experimented Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Why are you still pursuing this?" Baraqiel said in a serious voice, he can understand his feelings but he wouldn't do something like that. Azazel looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"Did you forget your daughter is in love with Sekiryuutei? let's say he died and she learnt you have a part on his assassination, what would she do, you took the only man she loved. If I were her I would never forgive you. She'll hate you to the core. You and I both know you'll prefer being in war than making her hate you again." Baraqiel's eyes widened and he thought of exact situation, he gritted his teeth.

"You are damn right, I refuse to participate on his assassination also, I refuse to take part in entire plan" Baraqiel solemnly stated with serious eyes, making Azazel grin, they looked at Shemhazai, who smiled.

"It is settled, even if we go into war again. I also care about Validian, I won't stop you from refusing, and know that we don't have to take part in missions even if we accepted" They nod into each other and went back to table Azazel got up and looked into Sirzechs eyes deeply.

"We refuse to take part in entire plan, fallen side is not participating" Azazel stated strongly, making every leader shock except fallen ones. They knew he cared about Heavenly dragons but they didn't know he cared that much. Sirzechs composed himself and asked.

"Why, even if we didn't assassinate him today he can go out of control and betray us whenever he wants" Maou Lucifer exclaimed with a glare towards Fallen Angel Leader, who didn't faze and replied with his own glare

"Do you really think he'll betray us, don't you know he cares about your sister a lot?" When Sirzechs heard that he flared his powers, starting to disintegrate the table in front of him.

"Even now, my sister can't control him, I am sure you remember Juggernaut Drive incident" Azazel began to laugh when he heard Sirzechs, seriously what he was thinking.

"I am sure you know Sirzechs, Juggernaut Drive only activates when host has enough negative emotions, your sister nearly lost her blonde bishop on that day, that lead him activate Juggernaut Drive from sadness and anger, it wasn't something he could control" Azazel stated with a grin, making Sirzechs sigh. He acknowledged he couldn't make him accept.

"Whatever, Angel side and Devil side accepted the offer. We are going to assassinate Red Dragon Emperor together, leave White Dragon Empress to Khaos Brigade" When he said Azazel slammed his hands on the table, effectively gaining everybody's attention, his blond bangs covered his eyes.

"… I said Fallen Angels aren't accepting, and we are core members of alliance, you can't do this without our approval…" He said but he didn't even believe himself, he know they would still do whatever they want. Sirzechs shrugged and replied.

"We can, it is a secret plan involves Angel and Devil governments, you just happen to hear it. It is not something to do with alliance" Sirzechs smirked and Azazel along with Shemhazai and Baraqiel got up from table. Azazel turned to the meeting table last time before leaving, he had his hand in doorknob.

"I hope all of you regret your decision" With that Leaders of Fallen Angels left the room.

* * *

 **Line Break**

 **(Human World, Occult Research Club) (I just copied the entire text from vol 10. Sorry)**

"….Ise, will you protect me?"

…..Why do you ask such a thing suddenly…..? I don't know, but my answer is obvious!

"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"

"…And Asia?"

"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

"And Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"

I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all.

But, Buchou asks with a lower tone.

"…Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes…."

"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"

….

I don't get the meaning of this question….. But, to me…..

"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"

The moment I said that.

"-! Baka!"

She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left the clubroom.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia goes after Buchou.

Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?

"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"

Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou.

….

Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded.

….Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun."

Kiba makes a sigh.

"….N-not right as in what?"

"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."

Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."

Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"

Even Irina was mad.

"….You are the worst."

Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!

I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?

I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san.

"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."

…..Seriously?

Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…

I really don't know.

No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely…..

It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!

"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"

I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body.

"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."

Even Gasper says that to me!

I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking.

"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."

Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phoenix mother and child…

Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders.

"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."

Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa.

It looks like I'm the biggest villain here.

…..Uuu, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

 **Line Break**

Issei was wandering through streets of Kuoh, what he had done to make them that angry towards him, he couldn't understand what they were implying, he must've done something unforgivable to make them that angry, why his dear _Buchou_ acted like that, he thought about love, but it was impossible, she was his master and he was his servant. They just couldn't have nothing more than a master-servant relationship.

' _Ddraig, do you know why they acted like that'_ He asked to his life-partner, who groaned and replied.

' _ **I think you didn't try to understand her feelings towards you Issei'**_ Issei sighed.

' _She doesn't love me Ddraig, does she?'_ He didn't know and he had to know.

' _ **She loves you partner, you are too blind to see that'**_ Issei snapped.

' _How?! She only teases me with showing her naked body to me, she only plays with me like I am a pet or something, she even calls me adorable. She doesn't love me, it is not an option Ddraig'_ He angrily said, he wasn't angry towards Ddraig or Rias, he was angry with himself, if he wasn't that dumb he could figure what they were trying to imply.

' _ **Issei, I know I already said that but I want to say it again. You are stupid my friend, if she doesn't love you why she gave her first kiss to you, if she doesn't love you like you said why she is sleeping with you, if she doesn't love you why she acts like that towards you, You just don't want to believe it, because of a certain person'**_ Issei understood what his partner saying, It was true, he didn't want to believe someone is loving him, he was miserable, lowly and pathetic, he didn't even have the right to live.

' _I-…. I-I-I fear Ddraig, I-I began to fear from women, after that incident…. W-whenever I think about it…. W-women…. I just don't want to taste the same thing again Ddraig…. I-it's so frightening, I-I am too scared to make a move, what if she doesn't love me like I do, what if she thinks I am lowly, would she think I don't have the right to say her name, would she get bored by being with me, would she think that I am too pathetic to think something romantic between her and me?'_ Maybe Issei didn't realize but he was crying when he confided in Ddraig, who was listening sadly, he couldn't even do something to cheer his best host.

' _ **Issei…. You are not pathetic, I can understand your worries my friend, you are traumatized… you are not the one at fault Issei, no one tried to understand you. They knew your condition, at least some of them, you solved their problems, but they didn't even try to ask what was bothering you. Also, don't think too much about that, you can always share your troubles with me, we'll find a solution my friend'**_ Ddraig heartfully said, making the younger man give a teary smile, he was lucky to have a partner like Ddraig.

' _Ddraig…... I am so sorry to bother you with my problems, you deserve much stronger and better hosts than me'_ Ddraig smiled inwardly, his current host was too kind.

' _ **Like I said earlier, it is nothing Issei, we are partners aren't we. Know that I couldn't find a better host than you, I already consider you as my greatest host'**_ His words made Issei's heart warm, he was going to tear up again. Issei looked around and realized where he was, he was in a park, in front of him was a fountain that seemed familiar, when he looked around he found the park was surrounded by trees, He was the only one on the park, almost a familiar scene. He looked to the ground, his bangs covered his eyes, he realized he was on the point where all this madness begun. He made his way to the bench front of fountain.

' _Heh, could you really believe everything started right here? I still remember Raynare's light spear piercing me'_ He touched the spot where Raynare's light spear pierced him, he clearly remembers every detail, how the date went, how the date ended, how she killed him mercilessly, how she extracted Asia's sacred gear and the fight at Church. Then something bothered his mind greatly, his reincarnation. The time seemed nearly perfect, but he shook his head, his Buchou was too kind to leave an innocent human die, yeah, she wasn't cruel or selfish enough to make this. His insecurity never leaved him, and finally he asked to Ddraig.

' _Ddraig, I know this is not possible but I can't help but wonder, time was perfect, like she knew Raynare was going to kill me'_ Ddraig wasn't dumb, he knew that was possible, first she was a devil, they were beings born from greed. Second, she need a powerful piece to get out from her engagement, like Issei. Ddraig wasn't going to say that to him, that would break his heart completely, not even removing a room to mend.

' _ **No partner, it is impossible. As for the timing you and I both know you wanted to die at a bishoujo's hands when you were dying, that lead you to summon Rias from pamphlet, if you wonder about paper, Gremory's servant gave it everyone on the station, you weren't the only one'**_ Red Dragon Emperor stated the facts he could remember, and if he was going to look it from Issei's view, it was very likely. But he didn't want him to think like that. Issei shook his head and chuckled.

' _Yeah, my fault. She is not that cruel, she is my buchou'_ They sat in silence after that, and Issei felt a chill run down his spine. He looked at sky and saw it turned to purple, he knew what that meant.

' _Ddraig, What the fuck is happening right now?'_ Ddraig hummed and replied.

' _ **5 devils and 3 angels, one of them is maintaining the barrier, they are radiating such hostile auras. They can take you out, better be careful'**_ Issei just nodded then activated Boosted Gear. He started boosting his power and waited. Soon they appeared

There was 7 people in front of him, all of them were masked, from the looks 4 of them were girls with huge racks, 5 of them were wearing Dark clothes, containing black jeans along with black shirt and black coats, their masks were black too. Issei could sense the 5 were devils, one of them was red haired, one of them was black haired, other one was blue haired, 3rd one was blonde and the last one was pink haired. And the other 2 were Angels, who were in female nun outfits, they had blonde hair. Issei just sat and waited for them, he knew Angels couldn't join in Khaos Brigade, they'd fall if they thought ill towards their leaders and race. They weren't making a move towards him, just waiting for him. Issei raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, soon one of them, red headed one, stepped in front of the whole group and said.

"Issei Hyoudou, you are going to die today" He formed a destructive ball on his left hand, it was blue and it had sparkles, Issei just made a 'Tch' sound and got up. Unnamed devil released his spell towards Issei, who waited the attack, he wasn't going to get the attack head on, he had a better plan.

" **[Blade] [Transfer]"** Issei quickly made a horizontal slash with Ascalon, effectively cutting the sphere in half, making everyone surprised. They haven't heard someone could cut magic with their sword, everyone prepared for the battle. Issei was curious, who were they and why they attacked to him. He decided some talk wouldn't hurt.

"Before we begin I want to know, who are you and what do you want from me?" He didn't want to kill someone from alliance, it would show him as the bad guy, they could make the things right with talking.

"We are tasked to eliminate you, Red Dragon Emperor, at all costs, by Our Maou-Sama's" Red haired one pridefully said, now that shocked Issei, they weren't saying the truth, were they?

"I-It has to be a mistake, there is no way they order my assassination" He couldn't believe his ears, why his Onii-Sama order something like that. One of the Angels laughed and pointed Issei's hand, which had Boosted Gear.

"There is no mistake boy, you have Ascalon and Boosted Gear. Our leaders want You dead and Ascalon back, prepare yourself Issei Hyoudou. This is your last day on living world"

"Then Say, why do you want to kill me devils, what did I do to you?" Issei couldn't understand, he didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"Oh, you maybe don't remember, but we remember it clearly, you killed our heir. Diodora Astaroth, we volunteered for this mission, we'll revenge our clan heir with putting an end to your miserable life" Pink Haired one said with venom on her voice. Angels prepared their Light spears while Devils concentrated their magic, Issei quickly asked to his life partner

' _Ddraig, do we need balance breaker?'_

' _ **You don't, but like I said earlier, better safe than sorry, and be careful. If they are your assassins like they said. They may have dragon slaying weapons or magic'**_ Brown-Haired man nodded mentally and donned his balance breaker, Ascalon still on his left hand.

" **[Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!]"** Ddraig mightily shouted, he was excited for the battle. Although, he was curious were they bluffing or actually this is what they got after the things they done for 3 Factions and Alliance?

He quickly positioned himself for battle, Blue Haired devil opened his dimensional bag and took a sword out from it. Issei felt his instincts telling him to run, he realized it was no ordinary sword, it was blessed with dragon slaying magic.

' _ **Issei take out the blue haired one first, after that we are okay'**_ Issei nodded and vanished from their eyesight. Soon they heard someone scream with agony, when they looked at the source of sound they found Issei, who made a hole on Blue haired devil's chest with his fist, making everyone shock. Red Dragon Emperor eliminated one of them with a single move, everyone started to be more cautious, they wanted to be cautious but they broke their formation, making themselves sitting target for Sekiryuutei.

" **[Boost]"** They heard Sekiryuutei's signature call, but they couldn't see Brown haired boy himself. Soon he reappeared in front of the Blonde devil and made a vertical slash with Ascalon, she blocked the attack but Issei slammed his fist on her abdomen, she flied out from the field because of the sheer force attack had.

Angels quickly threw their light spears, but to their disappointment it didn't even leave a scratch at Sekiryuutei's armor. Issei opened his palm and began to charge one of his basic but destructive attack, Dragon Shot, probably Angels didn't know about his attack and only raised basic level shields, making the younger man smirk. He hit the ball on his palm and watched it go, when his attack nearly hit the shields he called.

" **[Transfer]"** When he said that his Dragon Shot grew big in size and gained tons of destructive power on it, his tactic nearly worked every time. His timing was perfect on every occasion, even against Validian, who was on another league compared to him. They need to have incredible reflexes to dodge something like that, and his tactic didn't let him down on this time as well. Their shields quickly vanished and they perished at Crimson Purgatory.

' _4 down, 3 more to go'_ Brown-Haired boy said to himself, making his soul-partner nod in agreement. He quickly reappeared right next to blonde haired devil and saw she was still knocked out, he left her here and focused on her partners in crime. He began to speed up and resumed constantly boosting, they couldn't match to his level, he wondered, if they wanted his dead body why they didn't send someone match to his current level, someone strong like Sairaorg. Sekiryuutei shook his head and focused on his battle.

' _Ddraig, send 4 boosts to my speed, 2 to my endurance and 1 to my reflexes, 1 to Ascalon's holy powers, then we'll have enough firepower to cut them down with Ascalon'_ Issei wasn't stupid, he knew devils were vulnerable to light-based weapons, and he had a holy sword. He wasn't going to get himself tired, he already had a lot on his mind.

' _ **Understood, they are on the way'**_ Ddraig never said it but Issei was a truly mastermind on battle, to the point of even thinking every possibility may occur in the battle, he may be a dumb on emphasizing with people, but he was a great host after all, even he has a great disadvantage against his rival. He shows great promise, he even did absorb Albion's power and get out alive from it. He gained Red Dragon's respect at that point.

" **[Transfer]"** It was the third time they heard the same command, they didn't even know where he was transferring all of this power, Soon Black-Haired one heard a voice on bushes and shoot his spell out to the bushes, this was the thing Sekiryuutei wanted. He leaped to the poor devil and made 2 slashes, one vertical and one horizontal, effectively making a cross sign and exorcising the devil right there, then vanishing from their sight again. There was only 2 of them and they didn't think they would win the battle, they stand back to each other and waited him to attack.

Issei started to make circle around them, they couldn't see him but they could see the dust trail he is making. They fired every spell they could think and none of them hit Issei, who was eagerly waiting them to be exhausted. Soon one of them gave an opening and Issei saw through it, He quickly fired Ascalon's holy power and channeled his fire magic comes from being part dragon to Ascalon as well. He leaped towards the pink haired devil and stabbed her in the chest with Ascalon, making her eyes wide one more time before she died. The Red-Haired devil knew he wasn't gonna win this battle, but he couldn't go back, they would execute him for not doing his job properly. He thought one last thing, but before he made a move he spotted something was wrong about the situation, when his head left his body and why it was staring at his headless body?

Issei quickly dismissed his Balance Breaker and looked at the bodies, he tried to search their bodies for some evidence, he couldn't think alliance would betray him, just the thought of it was wrong, he was someone determined to give his life in order to make them safe. Soon he found a letter, and when he finished reading it, He felt unbelievable amount of anger towards someone, he felt betrayed and sadness came over him. People of Kuoh felt a very dominating aura for a few seconds, and it freaked them out to the core.

 _Name: Issei Hyoudou_

 _Powers: Boosted Gear, Ascalon_

 _Peerage:_ _Rias_ Gremory

 _Role: Pawn of Eight_

 _Hair: Brown_

 _Eyes: Chocolate_

 _Known As: Oppai Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, Perverted Beast_

 _He committed the biggest crime with murdering one of the remaining pillar heirs of devils, Diodora Astaroth, younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub._

 _He is a threat to all Devils, eliminate at all costs._

 _Signed by Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus._


	2. Bonds

**Hello all, I, the narrator, in other words Shiwft Sitri, am here with the Second Chapter of Never Too Late, Before we begin There are things i want to _say._**

 **1-) I'm switching my main interest to this story. Why, Because writing this is more easy and fun than my other fiction, which is crack and AU. Also, I am sorry for the delay, I have dealt with shit tons of IRL problems, like Presidental Election in my country.**

 **2-) This chapter may have OOCness, Dark Themes and maybe mature content.**

 **3-) If any of you want to chat with me and Other Authors like Revan's Stories, Houvdon or RedXEagl3, come and join us on Discord:**

 **discord. gg/VyjuxqS**

 **Pairings: Fem!Vali x Issei x Unknown**

 **Chapter 2-) Bonds**

 **(Meanwhile in ORC)**

" Kiba-senpai, do you think we went abroad this time. He really seem to be confused" Blonde-Haired Dhampir worriedly exclaimed to peerage's only boy Knight, who shook his head and tried to force a smile.

" He needs to understand Buchou's feelings Gasper-kun, this is not something to be confused about. Rias-buchou is trying her best but our fool friend somehow denies her everytime" Holy-Demonic sword user calmly said to his Kouhai, who sighed and gave up.

"... This is not the Ise-senpai I know, he wouldn't do things that upsets Buchou. He cares about her well-being more than anything else. Something must be off" White-Haired Nekoshou said emotionlessly as her eyes locked on her lap, she already missed her senpai's warm and comfy lap.

" Koneko-chan is right, this is not the same Issei-kun we know. He wasn't like that in his childhood, he was such a brilliannt. If only he didn't meet with that old man in the park, Forgive my friend for his perverseness, Amen!" Chestnut-Haired Angel began in a sad tone but finished it in a happy tone and placed her hands to her chest, the place where her heart is, she caused everyone beside herself and Blue-Haired Power-Freak, have headaches.

" What if there is a thing that makes him unable to confess ? Like a bad past experience from a date" Ravel worriedly said as she hung her head down in shame, she still sees herself and her mother as the reason. Violet-eyed maiden shook her head disapprovingly.

" There isn't a bad experience we know Ravel-chan, and if he had something like that then how could he..." Akeno's eyes widened in realization, she put her hand on her mouth, how could she forget something like this.

" This is it...!" She exclaimed worriedly and her eys began to water, she felt ashamed of herself.

" What happened Fuku-Buchou ? Is there something we do not know about Issei and his past" Blue-Haired former exorcist said as she made her way to Violet-eyed maiden, who shook her head and made her way to her Buchou's chair and sat.

"... I-Ise-kun can't confess to Rias... because of her... R-Raynare..." Akeno whispered in a low and painful voice, she again felt the disgust she was feeling before Issei came and helped her to forgive herself and her father. Blonde-Haired Knight let out a gasp and clenched his fists, how could they forget something like this. Koneko, as well, let out a gasp and her head shot up, her pupils got smaller as much as they can.

" I _had_ to understand... from the looks he gave to us... to me" Black-haired maiden said as she put her head between her hands, how could she be so foolish as trying to find the issue on Issei. It was clearly their fault to think that selfishly, Akeno was feeling that she was the most guilty one out of everyone, because she was a fallen angel hybrid, it was the same matter Issei helped her, the fear they both felt towards certain people. She _had_ to understand something was off, he may have said that he didn't hate or fear from her. But that doesn't mean he wasn't on edge. Xenovia, Irina, Ravel and Gasper all got curious, who was that Raynare and what she did to their _precious_ Issei.

" Umm... Fuku-Buchou. Can you atleast tell us who is Raynare and what she has to do with Issei-kun's current condition ?" Irina said as she looked at Violet-eyed maiden worriedly, who nodded slowly and begun.

" Fallen Angel Raynare... Ise-kun's first and last girlfriend, the only girl he said that he loves her. She made her way to his heart, completely making him love her ,no, she made him love her fake facade. They went on a date, a single date, from what he told us he made everything he did to make her happy, at the end of the date, She... She..." Akeno couldn't complete as she felt the pain overcome.

" She killed Ise-kun on that date, from what i understand now, she made him completely scared giving his trust to people and most importantly... His love" Yuuto Kiba completed on his fuku-buchou's behalf as he punched the wall beside him, his right fist was bleeding on a fast pace.

" He helped me to get rid of my demons, and what did i do as my repayment. I didn't even ask what was bothering him... Some friend i am" He finished his explaination on a self-loathing, grim, tone, shocking the entire peerage, they only heard him use a tone like this when they dealt with Valper Galilei and Kokabiel. When he finished his speech everyone ,who didn't know what Issei was going through, were shocked nonethelesss. Even Xenovia, who couldn't understand things like this, like everyone in the club, she cared about Issei and liked him.

" What we have done...?" Blue-Haired former exorcist helplessly said as she stared at ground, she hated when she says things while not knowing the others condition. And that was the thing she exactly did to Issei.

Then the ground shook violenltly, enough to make them frighten, they heard a howl, it was more like a dragon howl, strong, loud, scary, it was filled with pain and agony. Akeno quickly casted a glance at Koneko, who seemed be in deep thought.

" Uuuuuuuuu... I am scared Koneko-chan protect meeeeeee~" Blonde-Haired hybrid said as he hid behind Koneko, who just sighed tiredly and petted his head.

"...It's okay Gya-kun, It's all okay..." She quickly eased Gasper's uneasiness, then Akeno got up from her spot while casting another glance at Koneko, this time she got the hint and focused on the sudden power surge, and she felt something she didn't like and became tense. Her action brought everyone's attention on herself.

" What was that Koneko, did you find anything ?" White-Haired Nekoshou nodded slowly and opened her mouth.

"... It is Issei-senpai's aura, but the power output is much higher... like the time when he _transformed_ " She quietly said but they could understand she was worried over her senpai, Akeno's eyes widened in realization.

" The Transformation...?... You don't mean" Akeno never wanted to turn out to be wrong this much in her life, Koneko nodded and dropped the bomb.

"... The Juggernaut Drive, we have to find him quickly before he transforms..." They all became tense and Akeno quickly made her way to the middle of clubroom.

" Koneko-chan, did you spot his place ?" Akeno hurriedly said as she formed a transformation Circle, Rias and Asia dived into the room. Both had curious expressions on their face.

" Akeno, what is-" She didn't have the time to finish her sentence, Onyx haired maiden quickly made her shut up.

" Rias! we don't have enough time. Ise-kun may be in danger because of our actions. Koneko, did you find his place ?" She asked again, making Rias worried and her pride got hurt, but they would be the last things to think if _her_ Ise is in danger. White-Haired Nekoshou nodded and opened her mouth.

"... He is in the Kuoh Park, the same one where he got killed... at least it is the source of the power surge..." Her words effected everyone and Akeno nodded and adjusted the coordinations and shouted.

" Everyone make a circle around me, We are going to save our Ise-kun" They quickly formed a circle around the Black-Haired maiden and she teleported them to place, where their fates changed for forever.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Park)**

When they arrived, they were quite shocked. Blood, so much blood that Asia wanted to vomit, it was everywhere, and Issei was nowhere to seen. Everyone became tense as Knights drew their weapons for the battle.

" Be careful, the attacker maybe somewhere around. Koneko, can you search the area with your senses, try to figure out who did this, if you find something let Kiba know. Akeno, Xenovia I want you to search the area for survivors, like Koneko if you find someone let Kiba know. Asia, stay behind me. Gasper, transform into bats and search the area, the attacker maybe around here"

They all nodded and seperated, unbeknownst to them one pair of chocolate brown eyes were watching them carefully from branch of the tree, he hid his presence very well, they couldn't find him. The observer had Brown spiky hair, with two locks behind his head. His outfit consists a simple Black jean, a red plain shirt and a brown cloak, the said cloak had a hood that covers his entire head but face. If someone looks from outside, They could see his face if they are too close.

' _Lets see what they are going to do, Are you excited Ddraig, I am going to become a stray and we are going to face such powerful opponents'_ Brown-Haired boy excitedly said as he watched his _old_ teammates. He couldn't go and tell them everything, that he has been declared as stray and upset them even more, he himself knows that he is using his happy mask to fool himself. The mighty Red Dragon also knew that but couldn't say anything, it wouldn't cure him and he had to let him be himself.

' _**As much as you Issei, but you have to work harder now. The last battle with Cao Cao and you showed that he is still superior to you and did you finish the last Angel, the one that was maintaining the barrier?'**_ Ddraig asked with doubt on his voice, he didn't remember finishing the last one. Issei smirked and nodded.

' _Although it was totally luck, I did. Do you remember the Black-Haired devil, he shot the spell where the bush is. He must've used a lot of power on that spell, the last one got hit by that and totally obliterated by the spell's demonic force. Anyways, we still have the Blonde one to explain them that I totally bruised their forces, she'll blab things about I attacked them and Rias'd go and ask her Onii-sama, who ordered my assasination along with the devil council, when Sirzechs hears this he'll send the real ones, that would be where things start to going south for me and you'_ He explained like he knew everything that was going to happen, Ddraig raised an eyebrow at him, Issei normally wouldn't show this side of him often, but things have been changed for both of them. He inwardly smirked and asked.

' _**Real ones ? So, you are saying that the ones who attacked us wasn't our real assassinators. Can you explain why are you thinking like this ?'**_ Issei sighed and began his explaination.

' _First, their total strenght wasn't even par with my %70 with Balance Breaker, even without my BxB I could take them out but I'd have to use my fullest. Second, if they actually come to assassinate me like they said, they wouldn't show themselves and operate from shadows. Three, even kids know that i Ddraig, it was a bait, they probably are normal people in the devil society, maybe one of them is another heir to some devil family and thus they are going to blame me for killing innocents, I know things won't work like that in human world, but underworld is under authoritarian rule, meaning that what 4 Maou says is true and law, considering their influence on the elders and such. If it is what they want, I'll make sure to give 'em what they want'_ Issei finished his speech while observing his old team carefully, Dragon of Domination grunted in return.

' _**You keep on amazing me Issei, why you weren't like this whole time. This side of yours completely different from the Oppai Dragon we all know, why did you felt you have to keep this side as secret, You could've give Validian a run for her money, you are not thinking like that idiotic pervert anymore. I like that, but i must ask, why you hid something like this from your peerage, and how come you didn't understand what was girls saying at you ?'**_ Brown-Haired boy just hung his head down depressively, he didn't like where this conservation heads.

' _First of all, I had to, think about it Ddraig, the perverted beast Hyoudou became brilliant all of a sudden. People might suspect what happened to me, and you know i do not like having so much unnecessary attention on myself. Plus, thinking that much hurts you know, and I oftenly use this side of mine whenever we are not fighting. You always sleep whenever i study or use my mind, hell you always sleep whenever we are not in battle. I think that is the reason you never knew this side of mine, as for your second question, the only one who knows everything i do is facade is my mother, think it as a trust issue i have. However, I still don't understand what girls were implying, it is not something to solve with intelligence, i am blessed/cursed with my densivity, i can't do anything about it'_ Issei depressively said as he focused on the sight in front of him, his old teammates regrouped at the fountain and it seems they are discussing something, he chuckled slightly.

' _Who am i kidding ? They probably are going to send Rias and her team to hunt me down, knowing that i can't fight against them. Why things like that must happen to me ?'_ He hopelessly thought as he closed his eyes, he is still thinking that all of that is a dream and he is going to wake up.

' _**Because you are Issei Hyoudou, little boy, do not ever forget that'**_

A new voice ringed through Issei's head, a very familiar voice indeed. His head shot up, and he looked around, he couldn't see the voice's owner, but why the voice seemed so familiar, he couldn't figure it. He shook his head and tried to concentrate, he didn't have a good sleep recently, probably it is effecting his thinking system.

' _Ddraig, Did you hear that ?'_ He closed his right eye with his hand and shook his head repeatedly, trying to forget what happened.

' _**Unfortunately, yes. Probably something is effecting your system, It can be depression you had for a long time, add today's events as well. You need to have rest my friend,now come on, we don't have anything more to do here. Bid your last farewells and get going, today might be the only day you have time to rest.'**_ The Red Dragon Emperor said wisely as he observed his hosts behaviors, normally Issei'd decline and do whatever he want, Issei nodded and prepared to leave, making Dragon in his head smirk. He was going to like this side of his host. Issei casted one last glance at his old team, and took his leave.

" Did any of you find something ?" Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess said calmly to her peerage, they all shook her head. She couldn't see Akeno, and glanced over Xenovia.

" Xenovia, Where is Akeno ? I'm sure she was with you" Xenovia confusingly shook her head.

" We got seperated Buchou, I think she is still trying to find anyone alive" Bluenette Knight's words caused Rias to sigh, first she couldn't find _her_ Issei anywhere. Now her terrority got attacked by someone, the day was getting more worse for them. Rias turned to White-Haired Nekoshou, who seemed to be in deep thought.

" Koneko, Can you tell me what happened before i got into Clubroom ?" Koneko got back to reality after her king's words, and nodded slowly.

"... We were discussing about Ise-senpai, why he was acting like that, why he couldn't confess to you and we kind of understood what was bothering him. Then the earthquake happened, i felt Ise-senpai's aura here and we are here" She quietly said as she focused on the strange aura around the park, it was like her Ise-senpai's aura but it was more powerful and it sends chills to her spine whenever she concentrates to find the source of strange aura. Her words got attention of Rias, but when she opened her mouth they heard someone shout.

" Kiba! I found someone, come here quickly" It was Akeno, her tone had urgency on it, they quickly moved the place where Akeno is, she was on her knees and trying to heal someone. The said someone was a blonde girl, she had been covered with a Black outfit, containing black shirt and black jeans, she has a black mask near her head. Her face was fresh, her baby blue eyes had no shine on them, from the looks of it she had been injuried badly, her breathing was raggy and she was holding her stomach. Asia quickly rushed her side ,trying to help Akeno, but the damage was too much to heal instantly, she might not able to survive if they don't take her to hospital. Rias went to her side and hold her hand strongly, gaining the devil's attention effectively.

" What happened to you ? Most importantly, who did this to you ?" Rias calmly said as she helped Akeno and Asia, trying to heal the devil's injuries, she was enraged on herself, someone attacks her terrority and kills people from alliance, most of all she doesn't know this before everyone gets slaughtered by the mysterious attacker. Blonde devil realized the people in front of her was the Gremory Peerage themselves, she coughed and begun.

" Red...Dragon... * **cough***.. Red Dragon Emperor... Issei Hyoudou, was the one" Her words shocked everyone entirely, they were expecting some people from Khaos Brigade. Gasper shook his head desperately, not wanting to believe it.

" I-It has to be some sort of mistake, Issei-senpai wouldn't even hurt a fly for no reason" Blonde haired dhampir said disbelievingly. Akeno quickly dropped her friendly attitude, it wasn't something that her Ise would do. She gripped Blonde Devil's throat strongly, and glared directly at her, her gaze piercing Blonde devil's very soul. Her actions shocked the people near her, they didn't think she'd do something like that.

" Akeno! What are you doing ?" Rias shouted angrily, She made a move at Violet-eyed maiden, but Akeno glared at her, showing the hatred on her eyes, which terrified Rias a bit, the only time she was like this when they talk about her father.

" Explain, Bitch. The Ise I know wouldn't do something violently like that, even against his enemies. You have two chances, First one you are going to tell everything to us right now and I'll make sure that you'll arrive at hospital without dying. The second one is more enjoyable, I'll make you spill with my own techniques. Choose now, or I'll choose for you" She coldly said as she gave a sadistic smile at the end, which scared everyone on the area, including Rias herself.

Akeno tightened her grip on the Blonde Devil, making her struggle on breathing. She hatredfully glared at the woman in front of her, normally she wouldn't do things like that. She hurt Issei in a way she never wanted anyone go through it, and her actions were the ones hurt Ise more than anyone's. And then this bitch says that Ise made her _this_ , she couldn't take it. The hatred on her minds moves her body, she lost control when she said Issei's name. The Blonde in front of her nodded her head furiously making Akeno loosen her grip, she coughed a few times before opening her mouth again.

" Like I said... it was the Red Dragon * **cough*** Emperor who attacked to us. We w-were merely scouting him... on orders of Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama. W-we w-were tasked for scouting him... because of his uncontrollable power growth * **cough*** Sirzechs-sama feared that he might go out from control and tasked us with scouting your p-pawn. He came to this park and suddenly shouted to nobody, he exactly said _' Come out where you are, I can sense you for a while'_ We came out and he didn't even bother hearing us... he directly activated his Armor and murdered the Blue-Haired one over here mercilessly" She was struggling while talking, she pointed the Blue-Haired one's body, which had a hole on it.

"And you know the rest, he brutally murdered every one of my friends. He punched my abdomen so strongly that i knocked out, he might've assumed I was dead and left me here. I wasn't awake until your friend started to heal me. If you don't believe me please contact with Sirzechs-Sama, He'll say the same things" Blonde Devil weakly said as she closed her eyes, Asia quickly checked her pulse, and let out a relaxing sigh.

" She is alive, She has passed out from pain and exhaustion" Asia calmly said, Rias coughed into her hand, trying to get her peerage's attention. They all were in deep thought, they didn't want to believe that the Issei they know would do something like this. They all stared blankly to the Blonde devil, Rias let out a depressed sigh as she began.

" Koneko, Call Issei, right now." Rias shouted to her Nekoshou Rook, who pulled out her phone and tried to call her Ise-senpai, only to get the automatic message that ' _The person you called can not be reached at the moment, please try again later'._ Koneko shook her head desperately, causing Rias and Her Peerage to sigh.

" Akeno, Can you feel his pawn pieces ? Maybe we can locate his position with his evil pieces" Crimson Haired Ruin Princess cried desperately, she only wants her Issei right now, she wants to apologize from him. She didn't even know what she did, but it was clear that her actions made Issei gone rough. Akeno nodded at her king and concentrated, She didn't concentrate that much in her life, even when she was trying to achieve her lost Holy Lightning. She couldn't feel Issei's pieces, after her third try, she gave up and collapsed to her knees.

" I-I can't feel Ise-kun's pieces... Not even a bit" Rias sighed to herself, and coughed into her hand, succesfully gaining attention of everyone beside her.

" I know it seems impossible, I want to find Ise and learn the truth from him. But we can't contact to Issei, We should go and see Onii-sama and get answers from him" Crimson-Haired girl said, gaining blank nods from her peerage, she just sighed and teleported them to her Onii-sama's office with the Blonde Devil.

* * *

 **(1 Day Later)**

Issei teleported himself to Azazel's office directly, he had to get his belongings from the Governor-General for his journey, and also bidding farewell to him. He thought that maybe Azazel also has participation on his Assasination, then he shook it. It made no sense, he was a full-blooded devil and they didn't send any Fallen Angels to kill him, if they sent 5 Fallen Angels instead Devil they could take him out due to him being weak to light, if they really are Alliance's assasinators. It only means that something else is going on, he could learn truth from Azazel also if he pushes too still didn't come to his office, would he be angry to him for doing something recklessly without thinking. He closed his eyes and leaned Azazel's soft chair, that man surely knows how to live, Issei thought as he enhaled deeply. Soon, Office's door opened, revealing a tired Azazel, who's eyes closed. His eyes shot open when he realized there was someone in his room, specifically on his chair, when he saw Issei his pupils grew in size and he gained a smile on his face.

" So here you are, Issei. What are you doing at my office, specifically on _my_ chair ?" Governor-General asked with a playful tone, making Issei smirk. But he dropped his smirk and switched into his serious style.

" I came here to get answers Azazel, I hope you are prepared" He seriously said as opened his eyes, glaring at Azazel seriously, who didn't even flinch. Azazel sat one of the sofas he has on his office, leaned and waited for Issei to ask his questions.

" Shoot 'em Issei, If it is something I know, I'll answer it for you" Issei dropped his serious facade for a moment, giving a forced smile at the General Governor, before returning to the same serious posture again.

" First one, Do you know what happened to me ?" Issei calmly said, making Azazel sigh and nod.

" Rias said you somehow got out from control and attacked at Sirzech's spies, who sent to observe you for your power growth. However, I know that this isn't the reason why you attacked them. Because I was there when we discussed about your elimination and before you say anything, I want to say that i declined the whole plan with Baraqiel and Shemhazai" Azazel seriously said as he looked dead in Issei's eyes.

" Hmm, Like I thought. There wasn't even one fallen angel when they came to eliminate me, I knew that I can trust on you Azazel" Issei let out a relaxed sigh as he prepared another question.

" Why didn't you join Alliance's plan, I know that you already searched Boosted Gear, to the point that you can make your own if you had enough resources. Sure, it isn't my charm that made you refuse the deal. Wouldn't it be more benefitting if you arrest me here and hand over to devils ?" Issei asked with a cold tone to Fallen Angel leader, who opened his eyes and looked Issei suspeciously, why he should say something like that. Is this what he is on Issei's eyes, someone who would do everything that benefits him ?

" First of all, It wasn't only you on the edge of the knife, The other one's life is in danger as well. Second, you do know that I have a heart right, Would the guilt leave me for the rest of my life if I do something like that for someone who I consider as my son ? Also, It is not going to benefit me even one bit, Because I know you and Validian won't betray me for real, Vali may switched sides, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her well-being and she doesn't mines. She is still my little daughter, I won't forgive anyone that causes her pain, even if it's you Issei. Also what made me refuse the deal was

I actually thought that they wouldn't do the thing if just refuse. For Baraqiel, He's just wanted her daughter's well-being, emotionally, if you really died with something simple like that, which I knew you won't, and if she learns that her father has a hand on her beloved Issei's death, just think about it. And I've kinda bribed Shemhazai for refusing it"

Azazel calmly said as he crossed his hands, leaving Issei in a moment of shock and self-doubt. Did he really meants Azazel that much ? And what deal, he didn't remember them telling something about some kind of deal, if it's involving his assasination, he has to know.

" I have to say that you surprised me, I actually didn't think you care about me and Validian that much. Also, What kind of deal we are talking right here Azazel ? And how come it involves Hakuryuukou as well. Isn't this something between Alliance ?" Issei curiously said while observing Fallen leader's actions, Who just sighed tiredly and begun.

" It was one week ago before all this shitstorm begin, Sirzechs called all of us for a meeting, we didn't know why he called us so suddenly in the midnight. Me, Baraqiel and Shemhazai quickly readied ourselves for any unwelcomed battle situations. When we headed where Sirzechs called us, it wasn't any type of battle. Then we learnt he only called us because he wanted to talked something about involves Heavenly Dragons and upcoming battles. He said Khaos Brigade themselves made a proposition, which sparked my curiosity. I pressured Sirzechs about it, and this lines were the exactly one's that Sirzechs said to us _'_ _I got a proposital that involves Heavenly Dragons, both Issei and Validian from Khaos Briagade. According to what they say, If we banish our Heavenly Dragons from Alliance, They'll exile Validian from their side. They want to remove Heavenly Dragons from the battle, completely._

 _In other words, They want us to assassinate Red Dragon Emperor while they do the same with White Dragon Empress'_ He made everyone shocked with that words, and add to that he was the one who accepted the deal first. Four Great Seraphs also made a circle and discussed about it, they accepted as well. We refused the deal, I thought that they wouldn't progress the plan without fallen's approval. But Sirzechs himself said, that it was a secret mission between Angel and Devil governments, we just happen to hear it, with that I stormed out of room" Azazel explained to the Sekiryuutei, who was in deep thought. Issei then chuckled like a madman, it all made sense. Sirzech's cold behavior towards him for last week, the feeling that he was being followed. He was such an idiot for believing that everything would go fine if he talked to Azazel. Governor-General looked at him curiously, what he was going to do. Issei soon composed himself and looked into Azazel's eyes directly.

" I see... thanks for the info Azazel, I can't be more grateful towards you. But I have two requests from you, consider them as my last wishes" Issei finally dropped his serious side and gave the Governor a thankful smile, who returned with his own smile.

" Last wishes ?" Azazel raised an eyebrow at him, Issei nodded and let out a frustrated sigh.

" As much as I want you to deny this request, I know that would be best for both of us Azazel. First of all, I want you to join Alliance's plan, They'll eventually force you into this. From now on, I'm not going to take part in any of the missions you gave to me. So, You can consider this as a goodbye, I came to get my belongings here. For my second request, when the time comes, I will need a big help from you. Lastly, There is something I have to ask, Does Vali know that she is going to get assassinated ?" Issei calmly sorted his requests, leaving the Governor-General in thought.

" Actually, I was thinking about joining the plan, no matter what they are going to do whatever they want, not even caring our disapproval, considering you are not part of Alliance anymore. I'm most likely going to join the plan, but that doesn't mean I'll send someone strong like Kokabiel after you, maybe just some weak grunts. I tried to communicate Vali, but I can't reach to her. I even went and searched her team's mansion, none of them were there. Don't worry about her, She can take care of herself very-well, If I were you Issei, I would worry about myself, not someone who is nearly two times stronger than yourself. If you are going to ask why I didn't tell you that you were going to get assassinated by some people, First I know that you could make it alive, considering that you have Triania. Second, If Sirzechs learnt that I informed you for something like that, another war could be well started, That psychopath sis-con. Can you understand how his sis-con tendencies becomes unbearable after sometime ?"

Azazel said with a shook of his head, making the younger man look at him with a sorrowful look. If he didn't get banish from Alliance by Sirzechs, he could laugh at the pun Azazel tried to do. He doesn't even know what he did, they used him as a toy and when they got bored from him, they just threw him aside, not even caring his feelings. Seeing his mood, Azazel dropped his playful side. He got up and made his way towards Issei, who wasn't even aware what he was doing.

" Look kid, even if I join Alliance's plan. I'll be always here for you, whenever you want a shoulder to cry on, don't hesitate and drop in my place. There is nothing that some wine can't fix, then we can chat about what's bothering you. How can i call myself as your self-proclaimed father if i can't even listen my son's troubles ?" Azazel said with a pat on his shoulder, Issei felt his heart warming and his eyes filled with tears but he quickly shook it, he couldn't break down right now, there was still something he had to do. He got up from Azazel's chair and made his way towards the door, not even sparing a glance at the old-man, in that exact moment, something he didn't expect happened. His Crimson gauntlet materialized itself and Red Dragon Emperor's voice boomed through the room.

" **[Issei, there is someone who wants to talk with you. He says it's urgent, I'm connecting you to him]"** After gaining one curious nod from the younger man and one eyebrow from the Governor-General, Ddraig connected him to his mortal enemy, The True White Dragon Emperor, Albion Gwiber.

" **[Hello, anybody there. Ddraig, Issei Hyoudou ? Anyone please]"** White Dragon Emperor's voice ringed through the room, his tone had urgency on it, which sparked both Issei's and Ddraig's interest.

" Albion ? Yes, Me and Ddraig here, What happened ? Does Vali want another spar ? If that is what she wants i can kick her girly ass nicely without making her pride get hurt " Issei said in a honest yet playful tone, he could defeat Vali with his new Triaina move and his _Cards,_ if she doesn't activate Juggernaut Drive in the heat of battle, at least that was what he thought when they developed his new moves with Azazel. They had to try his new move, that was one of the things he has to do before leaving the underworld for god knows how long. He assumed Vali could develop her own move with Azazel's help,

" **[I really wish that was the thing Issei Hyoudou, however, as much as i want to deny this. I need your help, no, Me and Vali need your's and Ddraig's help. Before you decline please consider this, . There is no one i can put my trust than you, if Vali didn't need help I'd never bother you with something like this. So Issei Hyoudou, Would you lend me your help to rescue Vali ?]"** Albion said with a serious yet pleading tone, Normally he wouldn't go that much far for his hosts, but Vali wasn't one of his normal hosts. Like Issei does to Ddraig, Vali was the only host that treated him like an equal. It was his job to save her from a situation like that.

" Okay Albion, Can you tell us what happened first? Then I can consider what should i do" Issei calmly said as he waited Albion to continue, He didn't think Vali could get herself captured and needs his help. Like Azazel said she was two times stronger than him, her power level was very close to Cao Cao's one, and they were in the same faction, she wouldn't have to worry about Cao Cao. If that was the thing even he couldn't do something to get her out from a situation like this, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

" **[*Sigh* Okay, Me and Vali were training as usual, she got reports about your new Triaina move, and wanted to make her own. We were actually trying to find something that would repel your Triaina, like disabling the power of your evil pieces and make you get out of that armor. She grew frustated about her power growth's slowness compared to you, so she was going to have a spar with Cao Cao. That moment Cao Cao came and Vali immediately challanged him into a duel, in normal situations, she'd be able to fight par with him. But she was too exhausted and she did not sleep for a few days. Cao Cao obliterated her with his new Sub-Species Balance Breaker, literally. If she wasn't exhausted she could activate Juggernaut Drive and end the match instantly. In the end of the match, She passed out. When she woke up, we found ourselves chained up to some sort of a machine. She couldn't use her demonic powers, or Divine Dividing, so we have certainly no chance to escape, even with sheer force. I'm asking your help because of this Hyoudou Issei]"**

Albion explained slowly and carefully, not even missing a single detail. He waited for Issei absorb the information he gave to him. Albion had to admit, even if he was a pervert, Issei was one of the three host of Ddraig he actually came to respect, First being Belzard, Second being Elsha. Even he has very huge disadvantage against Vali with his heritage, He could fight standstill against her, Hell even he pushed her to use Juggernaut Drive in their first fight. His pure heart and his desire to protect everyone he can, they were the reason that sparked Albion's admiration towards him.

" Okay, So, let me get this straight. Cao Cao _somehow_ developed a very devastating Sub-Species Balance Breaker, beat the shit out of Vali and She _somehow_ got captured and chained up to some sort of machine. Cao Cao is the one who chained her up probably. This is basically heading down to my own death. Isn't it True Albion ?"

Issei stated calmly before sighing with discomfort. He knows that he can't put up a fight against Cao Cao if he activates _Dying Will_ , last time he was lucky that they stopped him before chanting Truth Idea. He hasn't see Cao Cao using True Longinus' Balance Breaker, and even without it Cao Cao could fight stalemate with His Triaina move and here Albion says Cao Cao managed to achieve a Sub-Species Balance Breaker. He wasn't sure, he really wants to save Vali, but he knows if he engages a fight with Cao Cao. He couldn't survive, even with Juggernaut Drive, he'll die at the moment he tries to activate it. He thought rejecting Albion's offer, but deep down on his consciousness, there was something saying that he'll regret this decision greatly. He sighed for the last time in the conversation, he couldn't leave Vali at the hands of Cao Cao, even if she was his Rival.

" Albion, send the coordinates to Ddraig. I'll be here as soon as possible" Issei managed to say that before turning into Azazel, who was listening the conversation between Issei and Albion.

" **[Thank you, Hyoudou Issei. I will remember this]"** Albion said and cut the link between him and Issei, leaving the young man with the Red Dragon Emperor.

" Azazel, Get my _cards_ and _Wyvern's Breath_. I'll definitely need them, considering Cao Cao's new Sub-Species Balance Breaker. Also, send someone behind me for getting Validian out of there. I'll hold Cao Cao as much as I can, but I can't get her out of there while battling with him" Issei quickly said, gaining a serious nod from Governor, who sprinted out of the room for getting Issei's items.

" _ **[Are you sure to do this Issei ? I know your habits, but rescuing Vali from Cao Cao is something we can't do. Albion himself said that he developed a new move, which is we are completely don't know anything about it. Like you said this is directly suicide]"**_ Ddraig pressured the matter, only to get another outburst from Issei.

' _WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO DDRAIG ?! I know this is nearly impossible, I know I'll die if i engage another fight with Cao Cao in this state of mind. I can't even think straight Ddraig, but there is something I know, and that is I'd feel very guilty and regretful if Vali dies because of my ineffectiveness. Besides, I owe that much to Azazel. Look Ddraig, I respect you as my senior and master, I know that you just want my safety and well-being. But know that you can't change my decisions. You know how stubborn I can become if you pressure me'_

Issei shouted inside of his head, whilst Ddraig remained silent. Like Issei said he just wanted his host's safety and well-being, he wouldn't sacrifice his best host for Albion. He respects Issei's power, but going against wielder of True Longinus something he can't do in this state. He was nowhere near Cao Cao's level and he developed a Sub-Species Balance Breaker for True Longinus, add the fact he is stressed, everything was against their favor. Azazel came to the room with a silver case on his right hand. He handed it to Issei, who opened the case and picked up the sword inside it. The said sword was covered with it's sheath, which was pure crimson without any designs. Sword's hande was plain black, Issei unsheathed the sword and took a glance at it, and nodded to himself. Issei cast a quick glance at Azazel, who opened the shelf on his desk, and picked the card deck inside the shelf, the said card deck had 4 cards in it, like the sword he handed it to Issei. Issei carefully examined the cards, the first card was jade green with a _W_ symbol on it, the second one was an amber orange card with _E_ symbol on it, the third card was silvery-white with a _P_ symbol on it. The last one was a dark azure card with a _S_ symbol on it, if someone who didn't aware of supernatural look at this cards. They couldn't feel anything, but if someone like Azazel take a look at it, they could clearly feel the energy developed inside it.

" And Azazel, Can you give me a paper and pen, so i can write the coordinations ?" Issei normally said, Azazel slapped his forehead and nodded. He pulled out the things Issei wanted and handed them to Brown-Haired boy, who cracked a smile back to Governor. Issei gave the paper back to Governor-General after writing the coordinates to it, and opened his Teleportation Circle.

" Issei, I will send Tobio after you to get Vali out of Here. And You come back to me, no matter what. Is that understood ?" Azazel said seriously and shot a glance at Issei. Brown haired boy just remained silent, and before he hopped in circle. He managed to say something to Azazel, and that made the man crack a heartful smile.

" I definitely will Azazel. Thank you for being there for me, Also you are not my self-proclaimed Father. I already see you as a father figure of mine"

* * *

 **A/N: I am very sorry for the dealy everyone, Like i said I was dealing with IRL problems, and i am lazy asf. I was playing games, watching other animes and stuff like that, for 10 days at least. Yeah, I literally didn't write for 10 days and focused on clearing my mind, Presidental Selections on my country hit us hard though. Anyways, Love all of Ya.**

 **I expect Good Reviews from you, not something like:**

' **_Risa let Issie Dei '_ **


End file.
